Touch
by HeliosDeNoierie
Summary: Traduction de Trapped in a MatchBox. "Juste un touché. C'est tout ce qu'il faut. Post 3x06. 3XK."
1. Chapter 1

****Hello :)

Je vous propose une traduction de la fiction 'Touch' de _Trapped in a MatchBox_, à qui j'ai bien évidement demandé la permission avant de me lancer dans cette aventure. Je l'en remercie énormément. C'est ma première traduction, alors des fois ça cafouille un peu. Je m'en excuse d'avance.  
Je remercie ma number one pour la traduction super efficace qu'elle me fait.

**Disclaimers :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à l'auteure. Je me ferai un plaisir de lui retransmettre vos petits commentaires.

Have Fun :)

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Chapitre 1**

Son cœur continuait de battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Même si elle le regardait assit à coté de la piscine le regard perdu, son pauvre cœur ne voulait toujours pas se calmer. Elle devait se rappeler qu'il allait bien. Il était en vie. Elle s'était autorisée un bref moment de panique quand elle avait réalisé que quelque chose était arrivé à Castle et Ryan avant que le « mode policier » ne se mette en route.

Mais maintenant …

Mon dieu, ses jambes flageolaient et son cœur faisait la course parce qu'elle avait réalisée qu'elle aurait pu le perdre. Il aurait pu mourir ce soir. Elle ne supportait même pas l'idée que ça aurait pu arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui ?

_Il va bien. _Une voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire, comme un mantra. Il allait bien, il était assis juste à côté, son café devenait froid. En prenant une profonde respiration, elle trouva finalement la force pour faire avancer ses jambes jusqu'à lui. Quand elle l'atteint, elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc –un peu plus près que nécessaire, mais elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, en un seul morceau- et elle lui tendit une tasse de café. Il la remercia et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

Elle lui expliqua finalement ce qui l'avait surprit le plus depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé en vie. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas reconnaissante, incroyablement soulagée et heureuse qu'il ait survécu, mais pourquoi Jerry l'avait-il laissé en vie ?

Castle lui répondit il avait toujours réponse à tout de toute façon. Cette fois, il ne plaisantait pas, au contraire de ce à quoi elle était habituée. Non, cette fois sa voix lui brisa le cœur parce qu'il savait maintenant comment elle se sentait à chaque échecs à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au meurtre de sa mère et comment elle aurait pu faire les choses différemment. Il savait et elle aurait souhaité de tout son cœur qu'il n'eut jamais eu à le faire.

Ce piètre sentiment d'échec. C'était un auteur de bestseller, il n'était pas supposé savoir ce qu'il ressentirait après avoir laissé un criminel lui filer entre les doigts. Mais il savait et elle s'en blâma inévitablement. _Elle_ était la détective, c'est _elle _qui aurait dû le savoir. Elle aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait simplement lui offrir que soutient et consolation, mais aussi lui laisser savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il devait savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alors elle tendit la main et toucha doucement son genou pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'il pouvait désespérément compter sur elle. Elle connaissait si bien ce sentiment et il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Il l'a surpris quand sa main couvrit la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il lui était reconnaissant de sa faible tentative pour le réconforter.

Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ça. L'intimité, les touchés, envahir l'espace personnel de l'autre. C'était nouveau. Du moins quand elle en était l'instigatrice il avait toujours fait ça, mais elle avait toujours eu le sentiment que c'était juste pour la faire réagir. Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Il semblerait qu'ils soientfinalement sur la même longueur d'onde mais en même temps pas du tout.

Quelques minutes passèrent silencieusement avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il lui tenait toujours la main et elle découvrit, surprise, que ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Dans un soupir, elle se pencha vers lui et elle sentit son regard sur elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir son sourire quand elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentait si fatiguée tout d'un coup.

Sa main bougea et elle pensa qu'il allait finalement la laisser partir. Pendant le bref moment où il lâcha sa main, elle sentit le froid s'infiltrer en elle et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde parce qu'il enveloppa sa main dans la sienne et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien, ne bougea pas sa main de peur qu'il pense qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce geste.

En sentant ses lèvres toucher doucement le haut de sa tête, elle se sourit à elle-même. Ryan et Esposito étaient derrière eux à quelques pas et elle pouvait entendre Ryan insistant en disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Esposito lui dit de fermer sa bouche et de monter dans l'ambulance. Il l'appela et elle soupira, ennuyée d'avoir à bouger de sa position si confortable. Il lui dit qu'il allait à l'hôpital avec Kevin et qu'elle et Castle devraient rentrer chez eux. Elle hocha la tête et regarda l'ambulance disparaitre.

Quand ils furent partis, elle reprit sa position précédente auprès de Castle et elle fut heureuse de noter qu'il détenait toujours sa main captive, dessinant doucement dessus de son pouce. Elle le sentit prendre une profonde respiration avant de parler.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? Peut-être prendre un verre ou deux ? » Lui demanda-t-il et elle put entendre l'insécurité dans sa voix. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Castle était toujours confiant.

« Après un jour comme celui là, je pense qu'effectivement nous méritons un verre, ou vingt. » Dit-elle sans pour autant bouger la tête de son épaule. Elle sentit son épaule bouger légèrement sous son gloussement et elle pouvait dire qu'il était en train de hocher la tête.

« Super. Viens, c'est ma tournée. » Dit-il en tirant sur sa main, l'emmenant avec lui quand il se leva.

Elle se leva à contrecœur et se tourna vers lui pour la première fois après qu'elle l'ait touché. La maladresse qu'elle attendait ne s'installa pas et elle se trouva lui souriant timidement. Ses yeux brillaient avec excitation et il ressemblait enfin au Castle qu'elle connaissait. Elle tira sur sa main pensant encore qu'il allait la laisser partir, mais son emprise était forte. A la place, il pressa légèrement sa main et lui sourit.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais elle ne trouvait pas en elle la force de briser cette connexion. Ce qui était arrivé ce soir lui faisait réaliser qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans lui et cette seule pensée la terrifiait.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, et là, la séparation fut inévitable. Il pressa sa main une fois de plus et elle le lui rendit avant de finalement la laisser partir. Elle réalisa immédiatement qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Elle attendait encore une petite voix dans a tête lui disant que ce n'était pas bien et qu'elle devrait penser à Josh. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Le message de Josh d'il y a quelques minutes –avant qu'elle ne s'asseye avec Castle à côté de la piscine- restait encore sans réponse. Elle se sentait mal à propos de ça, mais il savait qu'elle avait des horaires de travail complètement fous. Il comprendrait.

Elle s'installa derrière le volant, et il s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle, attachant sa ceinture. Quand lui aussi fut prêt, elle démarra la voiture, et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Elle écouta sa respiration et fut encore soulagée de constater qu'il était sain et sauf après cette soirée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara en face d'un petit bar et ils descendirent de la voiture silencieusement. Quand elle le retrouva à l'entrée, il prit sa main de nouveau comme si c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient tous les jours. Quelque chose de normal.

Elle ne se plaint pas. Elle réalisa qu'elle aimait le sentiment de chaleur qu'il lui donnait et les papillons dans son estomac semblaient essayer de faire une course. Ils s'assirent à une table pour deux et engagèrent une conversation légère. Elle savait qu'il essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose et elle essayait de faire la même chose pour lui.

Des heures plus tard, ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient les derniers et que le serveur les regardait, espérant probablement qu'ils partent. Ils rirent, plus qu'un peu pompette et il paya leurs consommations. Il prit, encore, sa main et ils marchèrent dans la froide nuit d'octobre. Il suggéra qu'ils prennent un café pour qu'elle puisse conduire quand même. Ils trouvèrent un café ouvert 24h/24 et elle s'appuya sur lui quand il commanda. Elle était fatiguée et quelque peu saoule et l'état de marche se son cerveau pour savoir ce qui était bon ou non, concernant Richard Castle, avait été quelque peu mis à l'épreuve durant la nuit.

Ils burent leur café dans un silence confortable et marchèrent vers la voiture. Une fois encore, elle se plaça derrière le volant et il mit sa ceinture. Pendant qu'elle conduisait en direction du loft, elle sentait sa main touchant doucement le bas de sa nuque, ce qui lui procura toutes sortes de sensations de chaleur et les papillons apparurent de nouveau. Elle sourit mais ne dit rien.

Quand elle se gara en face de son immeuble, la main de l'homme quitta son cou un moment et elle le sentit toucher son menton, lui relevant la tête pour le regarder. Elle le fit et elle fut surprise quand elle le trouva si près d'elle. Il souriait et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui sourire en retour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quand elle se sépara, il la regardait attentivement.

« Merci Kate. » Lui dit-il en lui donna un autre baiser au même endroit.

Elle hocha la tête et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Castle. »

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

A bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2.

J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'en prends à la traduire. La traduction est une expérience très sympathique, c'est différent de l'écriture, mais tout aussi agréable.

Merci à tous de vos _reviews_ et des _follows_, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à traduire encore plus vite pour vous donner la suite rapidement.

Have fun guys :)

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Chapitre 2**

Elle allait au travail le matin suivant et elle ne fut pas surprise de ne pas le trouver là. Elle lui avait envoyé un message la veille lui disant qu'il devrait prendre un jour de repos. Après tout, elle devrait faire de la paperasse toute la journée et c'était toujours très ennuyeux. Mais elle ne put empêcher une vague de déception de l'envahir. Il ne l'écoutait jamais, pourquoi devait-il commencer à le faire maintenant ?

Mettant ce sentiment de côté, elle s'assit et commença à remplir les formulaires afin de donner une résolution au cas du triple tueur -ou du moins quelque se rapprochant le plus d'une résolution qu'elle pouvait donner alors qu'elle avait laissé échapper le meurtrier qui était juste sous son nez. Elle se sentait stupide et se blâma pour ne pas avoir vu que Jerry était leur coupable. C'était trop facile, trop simple. Gates était simplement un gars qui correspondait au profil et elle n'y avait pas réfléchis une deuxième fois avant de sauter sur la chance de pouvoir l'arrêter et fermer ce cas non résolu une bonne fois pour toute.

Et tout cela c'était retourné contre elle pour la prendre par surprise. Stupide. C'est ce qu'elle était. Le fait que Castle soit pris entre deux feux croisés, pour ainsi dire, ne la faisait se sentir que plus mal. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vaincu, aussi perdu qu'il l'avait été la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, elle s'était entrepris de le distraire –du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé faire- et il y avait eu plus de contacts entre eux que pendant leurs 3 ans de partenariat. Mais il portait maintenant le fardeau de l'échec qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir sur ses épaules. Elle était le flic, c'était sa responsabilité.

Et il y avait cette soudaine intimité qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment gérer. Devrait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et en revenir à leurs plaisanteries normales et à leur amitié ? Elle n'était pas sûre du tout de ce qu'elle ferait s'il la traitait différemment. En fait, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ferait s'il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et elle n'allait pas le nier. Aussi timide et innocent que cela avait été, elle savait qu'ils avaient fais un grand pas hier soir. Merde, il l'avait même embrassé ! Bon, en quelque sorte. En plus, il ne pouvait pas garder ses mains pour lui ! Cela signifiait quand même quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Super, maintenant elle ressemblait à une adolescente avec son premier béguin amoureux. C'était stupide.

Ses fulminations intérieures s'arrêtèrent instantanément quand elle sentit une main chaude toucher délicatement son dos. Elle sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et se retourna vivement, trouvant un gobelet de café juste devant elle. Un sourire fut sa première réaction.

« Mon dieu Castle, tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? » Dit-elle, prenant le gobelet de sa main. Autant qu'elle voulait paraître ennuyée, elle ne put pas enlever le sourire de ses lèvres. Elle aurait même pu entendre ce sourire dans sa voix, si cela avait été possible. Pour ne pas mentionner les papillons dans son ventre qui revenaient pour une certaine vengeance. C'était comme si elle avait 15 ans une fois de plus. Ça devenait ridicule.

Il lui sourit en retour et lui tendit son café et sa _griffe d'ours*_. « Bonjour à toi aussi Kate. » Gloussa-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Elle roula des yeux mais ne put empêcher un stupide sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Et qu'avait-il à l'appeler Kate ? Depuis le soir dernier, il ne l'avait pas appelé autrement que Kate. Occasionnellement « détective », mais 99% du temps ça avait été Kate. Pensait-il qu'elle n'allait pas le remarquer ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que je t'avais dit de rester chez toi. » Elle essayait de paraitre ferme, mais le son qui sorti était doux.

« Ouais, et bien … Alexis était à l'école et Mère avait une répétition … » Il s'arrêta, sa tête dans ses mains, cachant les mots qu'il ne voulait pas dire à haute voix. _Et je ne voulais pas être tout seul. _

Son cœur se brisa pour lui une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas supposé connaître ce sentiment d'impuissance. Pourtant, c'était ainsi. Instinctivement, elle toucha sa main et il releva la tête vers elle. Après la nuit dernière, il paraissait plus vieux et plus fatigué. Les cercles noirs autour de ses yeux témoignaient d'une nuit blanche. Le regard de petit garçon excité qu'il lui avait toujours présenté lui manquait beaucoup.

Oubliant qu'elle était au travail et que beaucoup d'yeux curieux pourraient, ou non, être en train de regarder leur interaction, elle prit une de ses mains dans la sienne –un peu comme il l'avait fait sur le bord de la piscine- et elle se pencha vers lui.

« Ça ira mieux, je te le promets. » Murmura-t-elle, et il hocha la tête pressant légèrement sa main. « Et si nous allions prendre un milkshake ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais de la paperasse à faire. » Dit-il, son front plissé dans la confusion et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Normalement elle lui aurait dit d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qui était arrivé. Tout ce qui c'était passé. Le triple tueur et leur nouvelle dynamique hésitante.

« Elle sera toujours là quand je reviendrai. » Elle haussa les épaules et il la regarda surpris.

« Whaou, détective Beckett, je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous. » Ironisa-t-il, ses yeux dansant de méfait. « J'aime ça ! »

Elle roula des yeux et gloussa. « Tais-toi Castle. Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Elle tira sur la main de l'homme, qui était toujours en sécurité entre les siennes, et le fit se lever. Il envahit son espace personnel, mais elle ne recula pas cette fois. Elle roula des yeux une fois de plus, se retourna et partit, laissant de ce fait sa main tomber. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle, sachant qu'il la suivait de près. Cette suspicion se confirma quand elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et qu'elle sentit sa main chaude dans le bas de son dos.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle attendit l'ascenseur.

Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, Kate envoya un message à Josh pour lui dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien que prévu et elle lui demanda s'ils pouvaient reporter ça à une autre fois. La vérité était qu'elle était fatiguée, confuse et pas vraiment décidée à s'habiller pour aller à un rendez-vous. La journée avait été longue et elle voulait juste prendre un bain pour se relaxer. Pendant qu'elle remplissait sa baignoire, il lui répondit qu'il devait travailler de toute façon. Peut-être pourraient-ils déjeuner demain. Elle accepta et posa son téléphone près de la baignoire, attendant sa réponse. Quand son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas Josh.

_J'interromps quelque chose ? _Disait le message. Elle roula des yeux, seul Castle pourrait penser à interrompre un rendez-vous.

_Non, je ne sors plus. _Lui répondit-elle.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son inquiétude.

_Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à m'habiller pour sortir. Tu n'étais pas supposé sortir aussi ? _Il lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il emmenait Gina dans un nouveau restaurant.

_Oui, Gina a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas non plus envie de sortir. _

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

_Je suis désolée. _

_Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Est-ce que tu as envie de venir regarder un film avec Alexis et moi ?_

Elle sourit quand sa conviction de rester chez elle avec un livre fila par la fenêtre.

_Bien sur, pourquoi pas. Je serais là bientôt._

Elle actionna la sonnette de chez les Castle et attendit nerveusement, lissant la couleur rouge foncée de son tee-shirt à manche longue. Alexis ouvrit la porte et la salua avec enthousiasme. Elle adorait la jeune fille et lui rendit son embrassade quand la Petite Castle l'emmena rapidement dans un câlin après l'avoir remercié pour avoir sauvé son père. Kate sourit et insista en lui disant que c'était son travail et qu'il était son partenaire, elle ne laisserait jamais quelque chose lui arriver si elle pouvait l'empêcher.

Alexis sourit et l'emmena dans la cuisine où Castle était en train de mettre un tas obscène de pop-corn dans deux bols. Son visage s'éclaira quand il la vit, il toucha la hanche de la détective et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle fut surprise, mais un sourire satisfait étira quand même ses lèvres. Elle sentit quelqu'un la regarder et elle trouva Alexis en train de les observer d'un air entendu, ses yeux dansant avec excitation, un peu comme ceux de son père.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir et posa son regard ailleurs que sur la jeune Castle. C'était quelque chose à quoi elle n'était pas prête à faire face ce soir.

« Sérieux Castle ? Vous avez invité la ville entière à regarder un film avec vous ? » Le taquina-t-elle, volant quelques pop-corn.

« Un marathon cinématographique n'est jamais complet sans pop-corn, détective. Tu devrais savoir ça. » Lui dit-il sérieusement, mais il ne put lutter contre un sourire quand elle roula des yeux. « Que voulez-vous à boire, mesdames ? »

« N'importe quoi sera bon pour moi. » Dit-elle pendant qu'Alexis demandait un coca et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon, un des bols de pop-corn géant dans les mains. Il hocha la tête et ouvrit le frigo.

« Une bière ? »

« Bien sur » Dit-elle en prenant l'autre bol, se dirigeant vers le salon. Alexis était déjà installée dans un des fauteuils, ce qui ne lui donnait d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle regardait la scène d'ouverture d'Avatar quand elle sentit Castle se laisser tomber à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit une bière et prit quelques pop-corn dans le bol qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Il était assis tout près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son côté gauche entier toucher son côté droit.

« Que regardons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Avatar. » Dit Alexis excitée.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est bien ? » Demanda Kate à la jeune fille.

« C'est trop beau. Vous allez adorer détective Beckett. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kate, Alexis. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête dans un sourire et se retourna vers l'écran géant en face d'eux. Castle posa ses pieds sur la table basse et Kate se pencha involontairement un peu plus de son côté, recherchant sa chaleur. Une heure de film n'était pas encore passée mais Alexis s'était assoupie, sa longue journée d'école avait eu raison d'elle. Kate se sentait elle aussi fatiguée et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle. Elle le sentit passer un bras autour d'elle et sa tête finie par reposer sur son torse. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et le son des battements du cœur de l'homme la bercèrent pendant qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait toujours noir et elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours sur le canapé. Castle dormait près d'elle, un bras la tenant serrer contre lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient fini ainsi, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais une part de son raisonnement considérait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour tromper Josh. Se coucher, au sens propre, avait un ami n'avait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira et déposa un baiser sur son torse, sentant les bras de Castle se serrer autour d'elle. Ce dont elle pouvait s'inquiéter était ce qui serait approprié de faire le matin. Tout de suite, elle était trop bien installée pour penser à autre chose que dormir.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Petite précision : Griffe d'ours : _Bear claw_ en anglais ! C'est une pâtisserie !

A bientôt pour la suite :) _Review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde.

Me voilà pour la suite de Touch. J'avance bien dans la traduction, je devrais donc pouvoir garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, mais vue que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir vous répondre individuellement maintenant.

Have fun guys.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Chapitre 3**

Après s'être réveillée, sa première pensée fut que son oreiller paraissait plus chaud que d'habitude. Elle restait allongée, ne voulant pas bouger pour l'instant de cette position si confortable et elle nota soudainement que son oreiller n'était pas que chaud, mais qu'il bougeait aussi. Son esprit était toujours embrumé par le sommeil et elle clignait des yeux, confuse. Le soleil se levait et elle voyait différentes ombres sur le mur en face d'elle.

Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, essayant de se débarrasser des restes de sommeil qui embrumaient son cerveau, elle trouva finalement la force de se tourner et de regarder son oreiller. Castle était en train de la regarder lui aussi, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Il était _adorable,_ pensa-t-elle encore endormie, pour ensuite réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Comme cette première nuit où ils s'étaient aventurés dans de nouveaux territoires, elle attendait que la maladresse s'installe, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il la regardait toujours aussi intensément, attendant sa réaction et tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire fut de cligner des yeux une nouvelle fois et de perdre le combat contre un bâillement. Il lui sourit et elle sentit une main dessiner des formes dans le bas de son dos.

« Salut. » Croassa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter à nouveau. Il devait être encore très tôt.

« Salut. » Lui répondit-il, remettant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle posa à nouveau la tête sur son torse et hocha la tête. « Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en baillant de nouveau.

« Un peu plus de 6 heures. » Sa main retrouvait sa danse dans le bas de son dos, elle pensait que c'était quelque chose à laquelle qu'elle pourrait très vite s'habituer.

« Super, alors je peux dormir encore une demi-heure. » Dit-elle en blottissant sa joue contre son torse, ne réfléchissant pas avant de placer un baiser au même endroit.

« Je serais heureux d'être votre oreiller pour encore une demi-heure détective. » Elle le regarda et il lui souriait. Elle roula des yeux et repoussa la mèche de cheveux de l'homme qui barrait son front.

« Je suis heureuse que nous ayons trouvé cet arrangement. » Le taquina-t-elle et s'installa une nouvelle fois confortablement contre son torse. « Tu me réveilleras ? » Demanda-t-elle, remarquant soudainement que leurs jambes étaient enchevêtrées d'une manière assez complexe.

« Bien sur, si je suis réveillé je le ferai. » Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et elle attendait toujours que la sonnerie d'alarme ne se mette en route dans sa tête, mais –comme la maladresse- rien n'arriva.

Elle hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de son torse, le rapprochant encore un petit peu d'elle. La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de s'endormir fut qu'ils auraient dû se sentir mal, mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

Quand elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, Castle était en train de l'appeler doucement et de lui caresser la joue. Elle cligna fortement des yeux, essayant de retrouver les pleins pouvoirs de son cerveau avant de le regarder. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, mais elle était installée un peu plus sur lui qu'elle ne l'était avant. Ses joues rougirent quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait presque sentir tous les contours de du corps contre le sien, lui, il lui souriait.

« Bonjour. » Sa main était toujours sur sa joue. Involontairement, Kate chercha le contact avec cette dernière et lui retourna son sourire. « Je n'aime pas te réveiller, mais il est déjà 7 heures passé. Je me suis en quelque sorte endormi. » Lui dit-il d'un air penaud.

« Mince, je suis en retard. » Dit-elle en essayant de se lever, mais il la retint. « Castle, s'il te plait. »

« Mais on est Samedi ! » Incroyable, pensa-t-elle, la façon dont il pouvait passer de adorable et mignon à pleurnichard en deux secondes.

« Oui, et il faut que j'aille travailler ! » Lui répondit-elle mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se détendre à nouveau, sa tête trouva une nouvelle fois la place qu'elle avait laissée vide contre son torse.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'avoir ce comportement avec Castle devenait quelque peu ridicule et qu'elle devrait arrêter ça. Sauf qu'elle ne trouvait rien en elle qui lui donnait une raison de le faire. Elle aimait cette nouvelle dynamique et la façon dont ils se touchaient tout le temps. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais elle adorait être avec lui. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassés cette limite, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ses caresses, tout aussi innocentes qu'elles pouvaient l'être**.**

Elle le sentit embrasser une nouvelle fois le haut de sa tête et elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder. « Tu n'as pas besoin de venir si tu préfères rester pour dormir. Je t'appellerai si on a quelque chose. » Dit-elle et cette fois, il la laissa se lever.

Il la regarda pendant qu'elle étirait ses bras au dessus de sa tête et elle put voir quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle ne put pas tout à fait déchiffrer. Il y avait du désir mais aussi quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le faisait la regarder si tendrement, si bien qu'elle dût regarder autre part avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

« Je passerai au commissariat plus tard, si tu es d'accord. » Lui dit-il s'asseyant finalement sur le canapé.

« Bien sur. Peut-être qu'on pourra aller déjeuner si on n'a pas de corps. » Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé pour mettre ses chaussures. Il hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux. Elle pensa qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon endormi et les papillons s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois dans son estomac. « Je dois y aller, je dois passer chez moi pour me changer. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de petit déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-il en lui attrapant la main.

« Peut-être une autre fois quand je ne serais pas aussi en retard. » Suggéra-t-elle et il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je te prends au mot. » Il se leva, envahissant encore son espace personnel, mais elle y était habituée maintenant, elle l'accueillait même bien volontiers. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée, Castle. Merci de m'avoir invitée. » Il hocha la tête, lui tenant toujours la main. « Dis à Alexis « au revoir » de ma part, ok ? » Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et elle se retourna pour partir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, il tira sur sa main, si bien qu'il l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Elle le regarda confuse durant un moment, avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle et ne dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« J'ai aussi passé une bonne soirée. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. » Il lui sourit, et tout ce qu'elle put faire pour ne pas s'avancer et l'embrasser pleinement fut d'avaler avec force et prier qu'il n'entende pas son cœur battre contre sa cage thoracique.

« Ouais. » Elle arriva à sourire et lui donna une petite pression de la main. « On se voit bientôt. »

Elle rentra chez elle et après une douche rapide, elle était prête pour aller travailler. Son esprit repassait tous les événements qui s'étaient passés jusqu'à ce matin, elle s'en sentait presque étourdie. Ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait. Après tout, elle sortait avec un beau et gentil chirurgien qui pensait qu'elle avait passé la nuit seule à son appartement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle essayait de nouveau de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé, pour ainsi dire, elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable.

Mais elle se sentait coupable quand même. Parce qu'elle était complètement honnête vis-à-vis d'elle-même, elle savait que ses sentiments pour Castle –qu'elle avait enseveli sous des verrous pendant l'été- étaient revenus tout puissant et ce n'était pas juste pour Josh. Mais là encore, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Castle en pensait parce qu'il était toujours avec Gina.

Non de dieu, quand est-ce que sa vie était-elle devenue comme ça, tel un roman d'amour trash ?

Elle détestait le sentiment en elle qui lui disait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal. Et pourtant, elle se sentait impuissante pour tenter l'arrêter. Elle savait qu'à la minute où Castle la toucherait encore elle repenserait à comment ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt le matin même. La situation devenait hors de contrôle, pensa-t-elle quand elle s'installait derrière le volant.

Elle se rappela à ce moment là qu'elle avait déjà un rendez-vous avec Josh pour le déjeuner. Merde. Elle sortit son téléphone avant de démarrer la voiture et envoya un rapide message à Castle.

_Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai déjà quelque chose pour le déjeuner. On pourrait peut-être faire un petit déjeuner tardif ? Je veux toujours mon café matinal et ma griffe d'ours*. -KB._

Une minute n'était pas passée avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Elle avait à peine mis sa ceinture.

_Je te manqué déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Admets-le. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais bientôt là._

Elle roula des yeux et elle fut contente qu'il ne puisse pas la voir pouffer de rire

_Tais-toi. On se voit bientôt._

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

« Salut les gars ! » Elle salua Esposito et Ryan pendant qu'elle marchait vers son bureau.

« Salut boss ! » Esposito lui fit un petit sourire et Ryan s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça va mieux, Kev ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant au bureau du détective. Il avait pris un gros coup sur la tête et il revenait tout juste au travail.

« Oui, très bien ! Bien que ma tête me fasse encore un peu mal. J'espère que ça va être calme aujourd'hui. » Lui dit-il et elle hocha la tête

« Je suis contente, tu nous as fait peur. » Elle lui sourit et il hocha la tête, appréciant sa préoccupation pour sa santé.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Une voix les interrompit qu'importe ce qu'allait dire Ryan. Elle se retourna et vit Castle tenant son café et sa _griffe d'ours*_ dans les mains.

« Tu as fait vite ! » Elle était impressionnée et il lui sourit.

« J'étais déjà sur la route quand j'ai reçu ton message. » Il lui tendit son gobelet de café et elle en prit une gorgée avec reconnaissance. Elle était déjà partie pour avoir un mal de tête causé par la caféine.

« Merci. » Elle sourit et il marcha jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme pour poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Elle le suivit et s'assit pour se retrancher avec lui. Elle pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de Ryan et Esposito dans son dos, mais elle décida de les ignorer. Elle était vraiment de bonne humeur et elle était déterminée à ne rien laisser la ruiner.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Plus tard dans la matinée, il n'avait toujours pas de nouveau meurtre. Castle s'occupait sur Twitter sur son iPhone pendant de Kate faisait de la paperasse. Décidant qu'elle en avait fait assez, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, pour nourrir son addiction à la caféine avec un cappuccino**.**

Elle venait juste de récupérer sa tasse propre quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Quand elle vit Castle la regarder intensément, son corps commença à la picoter et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent de vitesse. Essayant de se distraire, elle lui demanda s'il voulait lui aussi une tasse de café. Il accepta et atténua la distance entre eux.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais revenir au loft ce soir. » Dit-il, sa voix si basse était presque un soupir. Ses mains se posèrent sur le contoire de chaque côté de la taille de Kate. « On n'a pas eu le temps de finir le film hier soir avant que Alexis et toi ne vous endormiez. »

Elle avala fortement et se lécha les lèvres, essayant de se vider la tête. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau et la chaleur se dégageant de son corps. Il était en train de la rendre complètement folle !

« Bien sur, j'adorerai. » Elle avala sa salive une nouvelle fois quand elle vit les yeux de l'écrivain se fixer sur ses lèvres.

« Super ! » Dit-il avait de se pencher et de déposer un baiser dans le coin de ses lèvres.

Il se recula seulement de quelques centimètres pour la regarder, avant qu'elle ne réduise à néant la distance entre eux une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle ne l'embrasse pleinement.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

* _Griffe d'ours : _Bear claw. C'est une pâtisserie

A bientôt. _Review ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :)

Désolé, j'ai quelques jours de retard sur les publications hebdomadaires. J'ai des vacances chargées et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de cette fiction. Mais voici la suite de cette traduction.

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. J'ai répondu à ceux qui m'en laissent la possibilité. Mais je pense aussi aux autres. C'est très agréable de vous lire. Merci, merci !

Enjoy :)

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Chapitre 4

A la seconde où ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait franchie une ligne qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû franchir. Du moins, pas maintenant, alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux avec d'autres personnes. Elle remarqua après ça que son cerveau était sujet à un blanc total, les bras de son partenaire étaient entourés autour de sa taille et il l'avait rapprochée de lui. Elle combattait un gémissement qui tentait de s'échapper de ses lèvres et elle essayait, avec toute sa volonté de briser le baiser, mais elle trouva que comme ses caresses, ses baisers semblaient la rendre totalement impuissante.

La langue de l'homme se darda et il retraça doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec celle-ci, elle n'eut pas besoin d'y songer une deuxième fois avant de lui donner accès à sa bouche. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, elles entamèrent immédiatement une bataille de domination, son cerveau était vraiment en black out total et elle ne pouvait plus que ressentir. Son corps entier n'était que fourmillement à tous les meilleurs endroits et elle voulait juste qu'il soit encore plus proche d'elle. Il brisa le baiser pendant un cours moment et il traça un chemin de ses lèvres, sur sa mâchoire. Elle ouvrit les yeux un moment et elle réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours dans la salle de repos, au commissariat. Avec un grand nombre de détectives dehors qui adoreraient avoir des potins à raconter sur sa vie amoureuse, s'ils les voyaient ainsi.

Merde.

Castle embrassait toujours sa mâchoire et descendait doucement vers son cou. Ses jambes flageolaient et s'appuyer sur lui était la seule chose qui la tenait debout. Quand il atteint son cou et qu'il aspira les battements de sa veine jugulaire, ses genoux lâchèrent et elle inclina involontairement la tête, lui donnant un meilleur accès.

La sonnerie d'alarme se mit en route dans sa tête à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle le voulait, mais ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas bien. Mais c'était tellement bon et elle en avait rêvé pendant des mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Bon dieu, ils avaient le pire timing de la terre. Sérieusement.

« Castle. » Elle essaya mais fut embarrassée quand le son qui sorti de sa bouche fut un gémissement. Mon dieu, c'était ridicule. « Castle. Rick, s'il te plait. »

Il arrêta et la regarda, ses bras la tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre total. Waouh, elle avait fait un joli travail sur lui. Elle retraça ses lèvres inférieures de son pouce et il déposa un doux baiser dessus.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. » Soupira-t-elle et elle vit la déception dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas bien. » Tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer et il hocha la tête.

« Je sais, tu as raison. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je me suis un peu emporté. » Il cherchait ses mots et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa main de caresser sa joue. Il se pencha vers cette dernière et déposa un baiser dans sa paume.

« Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. _On_ ne peut pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien. Surtout ici. »

« Oui, je sais. » Dit-il et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Ce stupide côté rationnel de son cerveau. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa son front sur son épaule. « Peut-être pourrait-on tout simplement oublier ça ? » Elle entendait l'insécurité dans sa voix et elle aurait tout donné pour répondre quelque chose qu'elle pensait vraiment.

« Peut-être. Du moins pour l'instant ? » Elle releva son regard sur lui et il lui sourit, repoussant une longue mèche derrière son oreille. Sa main glissa doucement sur sa joue. Elle imita son action d'il y a environ une minute et elle embrassa sa paume.

« Je suppose oui. » Dit-il et il se pencha pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est elle qui brisa le baiser cette fois ci, avant qu'ils ne perdent tous les deux le contrôle à nouveau.

« On devrait y retourner. » Elle garda sa tête un moment encore sur son épaule et soupira. Ça craignait vraiment. « Viens ». Elle sortit de ses bras et ressentit immédiatement le froid. Regardant dans la pièce, elle fut heureuse de voir que les stores étaient baissés. Ils étaient vraiment chanceux que personnes ne soit entré.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, Castle la retourna et la ramena à lui, l'embrassant de nouveau. Elle s'autorisa à se perdre quelque instant dans le baiser et elle se sépara.

Dans un soupire elle toucha son torse le gardant à distance. « Ne rend pas la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà Castle. S'il te plait. »

« C'est vrai, désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Dit-il, la malice était de nouveau dans ses yeux. Elle roula des yeux à son intention et essaya de le recoiffer un peu.

« Viens, il faut que j'aille travailler. » Elle tenta de paraitre ennuyée mais elle échoua.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

A midi elle quitta le commissariat pour aller voir Josh. Elle avait l'intention de le quitter en douceur, mais quand elle le rencontra finalement au restaurant à quelques blocs du l'hôpital où il travaillait, il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Il l'accueillit d'un baiser et pris sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant.

Après qu'ils eurent commandés, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, sa détermination pour le quitter s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes. Il lui dit qu'il venait juste de perdre un patient qu'il traitait depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il savait que ça faisait parti du métier mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal quand il perdait un patient.

Juste après ça, ses intentions s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire. Aussi tôt que possible. Après tout, même si avec Castle ça ne marchait pas, ce n'était pas juste pour Josh. Elle sortait avec lui alors qu'elle avait clairement des sentiments pour un autre gars. Ce ne serait juste pas pour aujourd'hui. Et Castle et elle étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait de mettre tout ça derrière eux donc c'était bon. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Les choses avait été étonnamment faciles à remettre en place malgré leur make-out interrompu dans la salle de repos. Elle continuait d'attendre que la maladresse ne s'installe, mais rien n'arriva. Au contraire, elle se sentait excitée, prise de vertiges même.

Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Bien sur, il avait pratiqué cette danse pendant presque 3 ans et ils avaient récemment franchi une ligne dans leur relation, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'il était toujours avec Gina et elle avec Josh. Elle avait vraiment l'intention de rompre avec Josh, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ferait la même chose avec Gina ? Et s'il le faisait, qu'est-ce qui garantirait que ça marcherait entre eux ? Et si ça ne marchait pas, qu'en était-il de leur partenariat ?

Voila, c'est exactement pourquoi elle avait évité de franchir cette ligne avec Castle dans le passé. Toute cette confusion était telle qu'elle aurait pu lui donner une crise cardiaque. La vérité était qu'elle n'était pas sûre que son cœur puisse supporter Castle. Et le fait qu'ils aient déjà franchis une ligne importante dans leur relation la terrifiait. Donc pour l'instant, elle allait juste avancer étape par étape et voir ce qui en découlerait.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, lui signalant un message.

_Je rentre pour essayer d'écrire. On se voit toujours ce soir ? Je te promets d'être un gentleman et Alexis sera ravie de passer du temps avec toi. –RC_

Elle soupira et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure incertaine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Josh en notant son froncement de sourcil. Elle le regarda surprise et secoua la tête un moment plus tard.

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste … Quelque chose est arrivé et je vais devoir travailler ce soir. » Les mots était sortis avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y penser. D'où venait ce mensonge ? Merde, tout ça n'était vraiment pas bien.

« Oh, d'accord. Tu peux toujours m'appeler, si tu veux. » Il sourit et lui prit la main, la pressant légèrement avant de la relâcher. « Mais tu vas me manquer. »

Elle mordit une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure et essaya de lui sourire. « Oui, à moi aussi. » Dit-elle et il demanda l'addition. Pendant qu'il payait, elle répondit à Castle.

_On se voit ce soir._

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Et voilà. A bientôt. _Review please ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone !_

Je suis désolée du manque de post. J'ai eu un problème de PC, paix à son âme xD Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer mes documents, malheureusement j'avais pris du retard dans ma traduction. J'ai donc voulu la continuer un peu avant de vous proposer quelque chose.

Alors voilà le chapitre 5.

_Have fun !_

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Chapitre 5**

Pour la deuxième nuit de suite, Kate se tenait nerveusement derrière la porte des Castle. Elle lissa son tee-shirt et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, rassemblant son courage pour sonner. Environ 5 minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne le fasse et elle fut une nouvelle fois accueillie par l'enthousiasme d'Alexis. L'adolescente l'attira dans une étreinte en lui disant combien elle était contente qu'elle soit revenue passer une soirée avec eux et qu'ils pourraient surement finir le film cette fois.

Kate rit et elle lui dit qu'elle essayait de faire pour le mieux. Alexis l'emmena dans la cuisine où son père était en train de préparer une tonne de pop-corn. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu, sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées dans les dernières 24 heures, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là, la nuit dernière. Le premier changement fut le regard de Castle quand il la vit. Le désir était tellement évident maintenant qu'elle sentit un rougissement monter de son cou à sa figure dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Il sourit et l'accueillit exactement comme la soirée précédente, sauf que ses lèvres restèrent sur sa joue un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose d'intéressant au commissariat ? » Demanda-t-il pendant qu'Alexis prenait un bol de pop-corn et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon pour préparer le film.

Elle s'assit confortablement sur le contoir et réalisa que Castle était en train de faire une pizza maison.

« Tu as loupé un tas de paperasse et un super jeu de patience. C'était énorme ! » Dit-elle sèchement. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Je sais. Tes journées sont incroyablement ennuyeuses quand je ne suis pas là pour te divertir, hein ? Admet-le. » Dit-il, ses doigts caressant le dos de la main de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda et déglutit difficilement. Elle était là depuis à peine 10 minutes qu'elle l'avait déjà dans la peau. Quand ses doigts ne quittèrent pas immédiatement sa main elle jeta un regard rapide vers cette dernière pour revenir sur lui.

« Castle, ne fait pas ça. » L'avertit-elle, mais elle n'enleva pas sa main de sa caresse.

Il souleva un sourcil à son encontre. « Je ne crois pas que vous fassiez beaucoup d'efforts pour m'arrêter, détective. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et elle vit ses yeux suivre son action en cours. Les doigts de l'écrivain étaient maintenant en train de caresser doucement le dos de sa main et la chaire de poule parcourut sa peau. Il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa la lèvre qu'elle mordillait quelques instants plus tôt, la suçant doucement. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement essoufflé et elle tira sur sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle. Quand sa langue toucha finalement la sienne, son corps commença à la picoter de partout. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment qu'une alarme stupide se mit à sonner dans sa tête.

Elle brisa le baiser, essoufflée, et mis une main sur son torse, le tenant à distance.

« Non. Attends. On ne peut pas faire ça. » Chuchota-t-elle et prit une grande respiration, essayant de calmer les battements dans sa poitrine. Il posa son regard autre part que sur elle et elle sut qu'il essayait de cacher sa déception. Mais il devait comprendre que ce n'était pas bien. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça.

« Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé. » Dit-il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration contre sa peau et elle fit tout pour ne pas embrasser ce regard déçu de suite.

« On était d'accord pour mettre tout ça derrière nous. Du moins pour l'instant. » Elle toucha sa joue et il hocha la tête, la nichant contre sa main.

« Tu as raison. Tu as absolument raison. C'était plus fort que moi. » Dit-il pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, la laissant descendre du contoir. « Pendant combien de temps devrons-nous oublier tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il et elle ne put s'empêcher glousser face à son regard plein d'espoir.

« On sort tous les deux avec d'autres personnes en ce moment, Rick. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés parce qu'on ne peut pas se contrôler. » Elle attrapa sa bouteille et elle but une gorgée de bière.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour eux. Je ne veux pas blesser Gina plus que je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé. » Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, clairement frustré.

« Au passage, où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle, effrayée que sa petite amie puisse apparaitre à la porte à n'importe quel moment.

Il vit la préoccupation dans ses yeux et repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est à Seattle manipulant un de ses auteurs. Elle ne sera pas là avant deux jours. »

Kate hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la voix d'Alexis l'interrompit.

« Le film commence. Combien de temps avant que la pizza ne soit prête ? »

« On arrive, pumpkin. » Dit Castle à son intention et se tourna vers Kate. « On finira ça plus tard ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un bol de pop-corn.

« Ouais. » Dit-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner pour partir, les lèvres de Rick étaient sur les siennes à nouveau, mais le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle roula des yeux et il lui offrit son meilleur sourire de petit garçon innocent. « Tu es incorrigible. » Lui dit-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. « Tu restes loin de moi pendant le film ! »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, détective. » Il rit et elle s'en alla en secouant la tête.

Non de dieu, il la rendait folle.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Ils réussirent à ne pas se toucher pendant la première heure du film. Elle devait admettre que Castle avait un comportement exemplaire, quand ils se touchaient ce n''était qu'un pur incident. Du moins le prétendait-il. Elle se pencha pour poser sa bouteille et le bol vide de pop-corn sur la table basse, quand elle retrouva sa position précédente, Castle semblait assit plus proche d'elle et leurs épaules se touchaient. Elle se tourna pour le regarder mais il semblait totalement concentré sur l'histoire se jouant sur le grand écran devant eux. Cependant, il ne pouvait cacher le sourire sur ses lèvres, donc elle savait qu'il avait été affecté par leur effleurement accidentel autant qu'elle l'avait été.

Haussant les épaules, elle se dit que c'est tout ce qu'elle permettrait ce soir. Ils ne devaient pas perdre le contrôle, spécialement parce qu'Alexis était dans la pièce. 10 autres minutes passèrent avant que Castle n'imite son action et ne pose sa bouteille sur la table. Quand il se repositionna, son bras fit doucement son chemin pour se poser sur le dossier du canapé, derrière la tête de Kate. Elle roula des yeux à son mouvement mais ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, son bras était autour de ses épaules. C'est à ce moment qu'elle lui donna doucement un coup de coude.

« Subtile aurait dû être ton deuxième prénom. » Plaisanta-t-elle dans un murmure, du sarcasme dans la voix. Il la rapprocha de lui et murmura dans son oreille qu'elle n'avait pas idée. Une fois encore, la chaire de poule recouvrit sa peau quand ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille. Il monta et descendit paresseusement ses doigts le long de son bras et elle décida de simplement l'ignorer, ce qui était vraiment, vraiment dur !

C'est la position qu'ils gardèrent tout au long du film. Ce dernier était presque fini et Kate gardait la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'homme, presque endormi. Ses doigts se baladaient toujours de bas en haut sur son bras et une des mains de la jeune femme faisait exactement la même chose sur la taille de l'homme. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se séparer avant que le film ne se termine et qu'Alexis ne les trouve ainsi mais ils ne semblaient pas décidés à bouger –repoussant ainsi de quelques minutes la séparation inévitable.

Quand le film se termina, ils virent Alexis étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ils se séparèrent rapidement avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour les regarder.

« Je pense que je vais vous dire bonne nuit » Dit-elle avec un bâillement. « Kate, merci d'être venue. »

Kate lui sourit. « Merci de m'avoir invitée, Lex. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. » La jeune fille sourit à l'utilisation du surnom.

« On devrait refaire ça. » Dit-elle avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père.

« Bien sur, ça me plairait bien. » Kate hocha la tête avec un sourire et Alexis se baissa à nouveau pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde. » Dit-elle et Kate lui adressa un signe de la main.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. » Dit Castle en la regardant monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. « Donc … » Dit-il, un sourcil levé.

« Donc … » Kate lui sourit. « Je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi. » Dit-elle et il secoua la tête, attrapant sa main et l'amenant dans la cuisine.

« Oh, non, Kate ! Il est tôt. Est-ce que je peux t'offrir une autre bière ? » Il sourit en lui tendant une autre bouteille. Elle roula des yeux, mais prit quand même ce qu'il lui tendait.

« Tu essayes de me saouler Castle ? » Elle lui envoya son regard le plus intimidant et il leva les mains en signe de dénégation.

« Jamais détective. Je sais que vous tenez votre liqueur bien mieux que moi. » Ses yeux étaient pleins de malice et elle secoua la tête.

« Gentil garçon. » Dit-elle et elle sauta sur le contoir. « Santé ! » Elle tendit sa bouteille vers lui et il trinqua. « Alexis est géniale. » Lui dit-elle, essayant de rester sur un sujet neutre.

« Elle a tout prit de moi. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rit.

« Pas sa modestie, ça c'est clair. » Il la regarda, sa main sur son propre cœur.

« Tu me blesses Kate, vraiment. » Elle le regarda amusée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper ? » Elle lui donna un regard compatissant mais moqueur.

« Tu peux toujours m'embrasser. » Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire en marchant jusqu'à elle, se positionnant entre ses jambes.

« Castle, on a déjà parlé de ça. » Lui dit-elle en guise d'avertissement quand ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

« En fait, on n'a pas vraiment fini de discuter de cette situation quelque peu difficile. » Il se pencha et prit son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche, sa langue l'effleurant doucement.

Elle prit une grande respiration, essayant de se calmer. « Tu ne fais vraiment rien pour rendre tout ça facile pour nous deux. » Le son de sa voix sorti essoufflé alors qu'il trouvait les pulsations de son cœur dans son cou et le suçait doucement. « Rick, s'il te plait. »

Elle toucha de sa main l'arrière de sa tête et il s'arrêta pour la regarder une seconde. Ses yeux se concentrèrent immédiatement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle se pencha instinctivement vers lui, touchant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle se sépara après un moment, mais il la retint, ce nouveau baiser embrumant complètement son esprit et son corps se manifesta dans tous les bons endroits, le besoin de l'avoir près de lui faisait passer tout le reste pour futile. Leurs langues se battaient furieusement pour dominer l'autre et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant d'elle autant qu'il était humainement possible.

Quand ils se détachèrent à nouveau, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et excités. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient rapidement et elle essaya de prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Il l'embrassa d'un simple baiser cette fois, sans aucune précipitation.

« Ça devient un peu ridicule. » Murmura-t-elle et il rigola en hochant la tête.

« Ça, tu peux le dire. » Dit-il et elle lui offrit un petit sourire. Il traça sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce et elle l'embrassa, le suçant quelques instants. « Je ne pense pas que je peux faire ça, Kate. » Murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. « Je pense que je pourrais plus rester loin de toi. » Elle embrassa sa paume et ensuite elle se pencha pour lui voler un autre baiser. « C'était plus facile quand on gardait nos distances, mais maintenant … » Il s'arrêta et elle hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il disait.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux, et savourant la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé, mais il semble que je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je ne sais pas comment faire, mais … »

« Oui, je sais. » Il l'embrassa doucement une nouvelle fois et ils s'autorisèrent à se laisser aller quelques instants. « Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien. » Il embrassa son cou une nouvelle fois et elle essaya de toute sa volonté de retenir le gémissement qui essayait de s'échapper. « Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Tu dois me dire d'arrêter. » Il frotta son nez contre son cou et elle lui donna un meilleur accès quand il commença à déposer des baiser-papillons sur sa peau.

Elle apprécia le sentiment un moment, et elle prit une respiration profonde et fortifiante. « Rick. » Elle fut à nouveau embarrassée de se rendre compte que ce fut presque un gémissement. « Rick, on doit arrêter. Avant qu'on fasse quelque chose que l'on va regretter plus tard. »

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle et elle put la voir la lutte dans ses yeux, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme et elle sourit quand il ferma les yeux à son touché.

« Okay. » Dit-il après un moment. « Merci d'avoir été plus forte que moi. » Il lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus. Mais nous allons régler tout ça. » Murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« On doit le faire. » Dit-il et elle rit au désespoir dans sa voix. « Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je te veux. Combien j'ai attendu pour ça. » Il caressa son dos et la fit descendre doucement du contoir. Elle resta en face de lui, sa tête reposant maintenant sur son torse, lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Elle regarda vers lui et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je sais, crois-moi. » Lui dit-elle en essayant de s'éloigner, mais la grippe autour d'elle se resserra. « Je devrais probablement y aller. »

« Non, pas encore. » Il embrassa le haut de sa tête. « On pourrait peut-être regarder un autre film. Je promets que je serais sage. »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

« Ok, mais seulement si tu gardes tes mains pour toi. »

« Vous avez fait une affaire détective. »

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kate se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu alors qu'elle était sur le canapé de Castle, il la tenait étroitement contre lui. Il ronflait doucement et elle pouvait presque voir son visage dans la pièce sombre. Enfouissant son nez dans son cou, elle tenta de replonger dans le sommeil, elle y était presque arrivée quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle essaya de le sortir sans réveiller Rick. Elle avait un nouveau message.

_Tout compte fait, j'ai ma journée demain. Tu veux que j'apporte le déjeuner vers 9 heures et on pourra faire quelque chose après ? Tu me manques._

La culpabilité menaçait de l'envahir, mais Castle interrompit sa bataille intérieure.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il endormi. Elle lui sourit et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

« J'ai reçu un message, c'est tout. Rendormons-nous. » Dit-elle en embrassant doucement son nez.

« Mmkay… » Marmonna-t-il et il dormait dans la seconde qui suivait, ses bras la tenant si serrée contre lui qu'elle était presque complètement sur lui.

Avant que la culpabilité ne face son retour, elle se relaxa dans ses bras et elle était endormie en quelques minutes.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt._ Review ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Et me voilà de nouveau.

J'ai eu quelques soucis de PC et les vacances qui m'ont empêchés de prendre autant d'avance que je le voulais dans cette traduction, mais je vous propose le chapitre 6.

Je vous remercie encore pour tous les gentils commentaires que vous laissez ici.

_Enjoy :)_

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Chapitre 6**

Ça se passait à nouveau. Il voyait Jerry Tyson braquant un pistolet sur lui, se moquant de lui à propos de son obsession pour la mort il osait le comparer, lui, un écrivain sain, à un psychopathe complètement fou. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être à deux endroits en même temps, mais il était là, se tenant juste derrière lui-même, aussi irréel que ça puisse paraitre. Il essaya de se réunir avec son autre partie, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Un sentiment familier d'impuissance qu'il ressentait déjà depuis cette nuit lui donna la chair de poule et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder.

Après avoir faire ce cauchemar pendant 3 nuits de suite, ça devenait presque une routine. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond cette fois. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas et des voix dehors, des voix de femmes. Soudain, une tache de cheveux roux fit irruption dans la pièce et Jerry réagit. Alexis gisait sur le sol, les yeux fixes, une mèche de cheveux roux éparpillée sur son tee-shirt. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier que l'image avait déjà changée.

Alexis était morte. Il écouta Jerry dire exactement la même chose que ce soir là et il entendit des pas à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux et sa mère était morte, allongée sur le sol. Un engourdissement le prit et il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, plus rien entendre. Le temps ne semblait pas compter parce que deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus étaient mortes et il ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper ça. Il ne pouvait toujours pas agir parce qu'il ne _pouvait pas bouger, merde !_

Perdu dans sa douleur, il ne réalisa pas que l'image avait à nouveau changée et le bourdonnement du _putain_ de monologue de Jerry le hantait depuis des jours. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et quelqu'un avec une lampe de poche entra. Il réalisa que la pièce était tombée dans une noirceur complète, mais Jerry était toujours là. Elle l'entendit l'appeler et la lampe de poche se fixa sur son propre visage pendant une seconde. Un coup de feu l'assourdit presque cette fois ci. Il cria mais aucun son ne sorti. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire à part la regarder quand elle tomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait tué.

Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que de regarder.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Rick se réveilla en haletant. Respirant lourdement, il pouvait sentir sa peau couverte de sueur froide, son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal. Il cligna des yeux furieusement, essayant d'ajuster sa vision à la faible lumière venant de la fenêtre du salon. Il semblait que le soleil était en train de se lever.

Sa respiration était toujours haletante et irrégulière, il sauta presque quand il sentit quelqu'un toucher sa joue. Ses yeux se concentrèrent soudain sur Kate qui le regardait totalement consternée. Quand il enregistra dans son cerveau qu'elle était bien réelle, qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait bien, sa respiration commença à se calmer.

« Hey, tout va bien. Tu vas bien. » Elle repoussa ses cheveux courts de son visage. « C'était juste un rêve. »

Il retrouva finalement une respiration normale et son cœur ne bâtait plus aussi vite qu'il le faisait précédemment. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et caressa sa joue, son touché ayant un effet apaisant sur lui. Il était embarrassé qu'elle ait assisté à la réaction qu'il avait à cause de son cauchemar récurent. Fermant les yeux, il s'autorisa à apprécier sa caresse un peu plus longtemps.

Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il soit près à parler, mais il ne l'était pas. Pas encore. Ça avait été trop intense cette fois, trop réel. La douleur était trop réelle. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence complet quand il parla finalement, c'était comme si une éternité était passée en un rien de temps

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. » Sa voix était si basse, c'était presque un murmure.

Ses émotions étaient toujours aussi crues, il se sentait déchiré et avec le tourbillon qu'avait été sa vie ses derniers jours, il n'était toujours pas capable d'assembler les pièces du puzzle ensembles. Ça faisait mal. Le sentiment de perdre chacune d'entre elles –Alexis, sa mère, Kate- faisait pleurer son cœur. Ce rêve avait été trop réel.

« Non, j'étais déjà réveillée. » Dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire. Elle le regarda un moment en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Il avala difficilement et remarqua pour la première fois qu'une larme était prête à s'échapper se son œil, un nœud dans la gorge l'empêcha soudain de respirer correctement. Il avala une nouvelle fois et prit une profonde respiration, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Alors il secoua la tête et serra les dents, ne voulant pas pleurer devant elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir comme ça.

Semblant apercevoir son trouble intérieur, elle hocha la tête et s'appuya de nouveau contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou, plaçant de temps en temps des baisers sur sa peau humide. Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant qu'elle ne le pousse pas à parler. Il n'était pas encore prêt, la plaie était encore trop fraiche.

Une éternité passa avant qu'il ne sente le nœud dans sa gorge se délier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et il la sentit bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son menton sur son torse pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Sa voix sonnait rauque et plein d'insécurité, même à ses propres oreilles. Il la tenait serré contre lui, ses bras encerclant sa taille. Le besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là était encore trop fort.

« Un peu plus de 7 heures, je crois. » Elle ferma les yeux un instant et posa sa joue contre son torse. « Je vais devoir y aller. » Il commença à protester, mais elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je suis censée voir Josh pour le petit déjeuner. »

Même si le son de sa voix était doux, presque comme si elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partir de cette position si confortable, ses mots étaient aussi tranchants que des couteaux à ses oreilles. Il essaya de garder une expression neutre, il n'avait rien à dire. Elle n'était pas sienne. En fait, il aurait dû penser à sa petite amie. Ce –qu'importe ce qu'il se passait entre eux- n'était pas bien et ils ne devraient même pas être en train d'y penser, et encore moins laisser agir leurs sentiments.

Même s'il montrait une image de playboy au public avec une dizaine de fille à chaque bras, il avait toujours été contre l'infidélité. Après tout, il avait déjà été du côté de la personne trompée et ce n'était pas plaisant. Après ce que Meredith lui avait fait, il s'était promis que plus personne ne ferait ça. Mais avec Kate … Non de dieu, c'était comme s'il n'avait le contrôle de rien quand cela venait d'elle. Son corps semblait agir de son propre chef, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait besoin d'être près d'elle, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, le besoin de l'avoir était trop fort. Il ne pouvait pas le combattre. A l'heure actuelle, avec elle presque allongée sur lui, il se battait contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Le désir était presque incontrôlable.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Le fait qu'elle allait quitter ses bras, sa maison pour aller le retrouver, le tuait. Mais là encore, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Oh. D'accord. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire sans trahir sa déception.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, posant de nouveau son menton sur son torse.

« Je dois arranger ça, Rick. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est contre mes principes. Je ne trompe pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. » Dit-elle et il pouvait sentir la frustration et la déception en elle. Il se sentait coupable.

« Je sais. C'est de ma faute, vraiment. Je t'ai mis dans cette position, Kate. J'en suis désolée. » Elle s'approcha encore plus, et toucha ses lèvres des siennes un instant, le faisait taire.

« Arrête ça. Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Il faut être deux pour faire un tango, Rick, et tu ne m'as rien fait faire que je ne voulais pas faire. C'est de ma faute aussi. » Elle mordit sa lèvre une nouvelle fois et il savait qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait dire. « C'est en train de me tuer. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça, tu sais ? Il est gentil, il ne mérite pas ça. Donc je dois lui parler. Au regard de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je dois le laisser partir. »

Il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et pour apaiser son cœur qui faisait la course. Elle allait quitter Josh pour être avec lui. Elle le voulait vraiment autant qu'il le voulait.

« Ok. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression, Kate. Tu ne dois pas faire ça si tu ne le veux pas. Si tu veux que je fasse marche arrière, je le ferai, sans poser de question. »

« Tu sais, pour un auteur de bestseller, tu peux être un peu bouché des fois. » Dit-elle avec un sourire et elle l'embrassa. La main de l'homme toucha le derrière de sa tête, ses doigts disparurent dans ses cheveux, pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble un moment avant qu'elle ne se sépare. « Tu sais que je veux être avec toi, Castle. Et enlève se sourire suffisant de ton visage. » Dit-elle, mais il sourit de plus belle.

« Je parlerai à Gina dès qu'elle rentrera de Seattle. Je veux être avec toi, mais je ne veux pas me sentir coupable. Tromper quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère. » Dit-il sérieusement et elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais. On va arranger tout ça, ok ? Je te le promets. » Dit-elle et elle se dégagea de son emprise. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'une femme doit faire pour obtenir un café ici ? » Demanda-telle en souriant. Il s'assit et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant de se lever.

« Votre souhait est ma commande, détective.» Il lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Ça te dérange si j'utilise ta salle de bain une minute ? » Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses chaussures. Il secoua la tête et la regarda quitter la pièce.

Cette femme aurait sa mort, il en était absolument sûr.

« Bonjour papa. » Il entendit la voix ensommeillée d'Alexis et se retourna pour embrasser le haut de sa tête quand elle arriva près de lui.

« Bonjour sweetheart, pourquoi te lèves-tu aussi tôt ? » Demanda-t-il pendant que sa fille s'installait sur le canapé.

« J'ai faim. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Kate choisit de revenir dans la cuisine et il put voir la surprise sur son visage quand elle vit Alexis. Il hocha la tête discrètement dans sa direction, essayant de lui dire que tout allait bien.

« Bonjour, Lex. » Dit-elle et il pouvait entendre le ton nerveux de sa voix. Alexis la regarda surprise.

« Kate, salut ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là. Tu restes pour déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire. Ça c'était sa fille, il lui avait bien apprit.

« Kate a fini par s'endormir sur le canapé à la moitié du deuxième film. » Dit-il et Alexis hocha la tête.

« Ouais. » Dit Kate, se détendant visiblement quelque peu. « Et non, je ne peux pas rester cette fois, sweetie. Je suis déjà en retard. Peut-être une autre fois ? »

« Bien sur, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. » Lui dit l'adolescente qui ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de Kate.

« Tout à fait. »

« Ton café, milady. » Il lui tendit un mug, se prosternant devant elle. Il savait qu'elle roulait des yeux à son intention.

« Ferme la, Castle. » Elle prit la tasse dans ses mains, ses doigts touchants les siens. « Mais merci pour le café. » Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

Ils burent le café en silence, mais il pouvait sentir le regard intrigué de sa fille sur eux, alors même qu'elle préparait son sandwich. Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. _Il _ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait ou ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. Alexis devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient arrangés les choses.

Kate finit son café et nettoya sa tasse, le remettant à sa place. Elle leur dit qu'elle devait y aller et il offrit de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois en dehors du loft, il prit sa main dans la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse appuyer sur le bouton de la machine et il l'attira à lui, ses bras encerclant immédiatement sa taille. Elle s'approcha de lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

« On en parlera plus tard ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, après avoir embrassé le haut de sa tête et la sentit hocher la tête.

« Oui, je te vois demain au commissariat ? » Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres un moment.

« Absolument. »

« Ok. » Elle posa à nouveau sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. « Je peux te demander une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler pour le moment ? Je veux dire, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrange les choses. Est-ce qu'on peut garder ça pour nous ? » Dit-elle d'une voix timide.

« Tout à fait. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à tout le monde de toute façon. »

« Super. » Dit-elle alors que l'ascenseur arrivait. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la laissa partir.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

Elle rentra chez elle, prit une douche et enfila un jean et une chemise verte à manche longue. Saisissant sa veste en cuir quand elle passa à côté, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture. Elle était déjà très en retard. Elle envoya un message à Josh, lui disant qu'elle s'était réveillée trop tard, mais qu'elle serait là bientôt. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de lui parler et d'en finir avec ça. Elle détestait avoir le sentiment qu'elle était en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

Elle gara la voiture en face du petit café dans lequel ils avaient décidé de se voir, elle entra et regarda autour d'elle, souriant quand elle le trouva. Elle sourit et donna son opinion sur tel ou tel sujet, elle attendait de trouver le bon moment pour amener le sujet.

Ils allaient demander l'addition quand le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle grogna quand elle vit que l'appel venait d'Esposito.

« C'est mon jour de repos. » L'accueillit-elle et il gloussa.

« Désolé, boss. Karpowsky est chez elle, elle est malade donc on a besoin de toi. On a un corps. »

Elle eut envie de crier. « Dis-moi que tu te moques de moi ! »

« Nope. » Dit-il et elle laissa échapper un soupire.

« Bien. C'est quoi l'adresse ? »

Elle l'écrivit sur une serviette et raccrocha. Elle regarda Josh avec un air désolé, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait. Le devoir l'appelait. Il lui dit que c'était bon, il comprenait. Ils passeraient du temps ensemble une autre fois. Elle s'excusa et il l'embrassa avant de la laisser partir.

Merde, elle était si proche du but.

En marchant jusqu'à sa voiture, elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Castle.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

A bientôt !_ Review ?_


End file.
